howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Snafflefang
The Snafflefang is a Boulder Class dragon that appears in How to Train Your Dragon 2. It also appears in Dragons: Rise of Berk and School of Dragons. Dragon Appearance The Snafflefang has a rounded body and a big head. It's first pair of legs are very small, but the second pair of legs are big. It has horns on its snout and on its forehead, a row of spines running along its back, and a spiked tail bludgeon. It's skin color pattern mimics to that of a cow. Dragon Information Snafflefangs are more active and mobile compared to the other Boulder Class dragons like the Gronckles and the Hotburples. These dragons have diamond-sharp teeth that they use to chew their favorite food; geodes, and they chew geodes like how dogs chew their favorite bones. Because of their food choice, Snafflefangs can be easily found in certain areas, which is why they are vulnerable to dragon trappers. Snafflefangs can also breathe brightly-colored fire, which allow these dragons to easily find geodes in dark caves. Abilities Tail Bludgeon Its tail bludgeon is covered with large spikes and is sure to deliver a heavy blow. It is made for smashing during attacks and as a defence. Many Boulder Class dragons, such as the Gronckle and Hotburple have one too. Sharp Teeth To help it eat geodes, the Snafflefang possess many sharp, diamond-shape teeth. It gives them the ability to crush the hard geodes and also serves as a good attack and defence mechanism. The Snafflefang can deliver a powerful bite on its opponents and prey. Horns The Snafflefang's bulky head and horns suggest that it could use them for ramming like buffaloes. Source: Dragons: Rise of Berk Titan Wing Titan winged Snafflefangs are yellow in colour with a orange and pink outline on their broader wings. The spikes on their back is also pink and the Snafflefang titans have developed a new pair of smaller horns below their original pair of horns. Their tail bludgeon's spikes are pointed to a single direction now and appears neater and more organised. Known Snafflefangs * Lump * Irontooth * Primal Snafflefang Weakness Because of the fact that it has only appeared in the comics and the second movie (in small parts) it is unknown what it's weakness is, although you could possibly lure it in using geodes, as they seem quite eager for these. Trivia *It slightly resembles a Ceratosaurus for its build. *Like the Red Death, the Snafflefang has a nasal horn, a brute build and a tail bludgeon. * The Snafflefang was created using a modular system to mix and match preset body parts onto different dragons. It was created from the same base that was used for the Thunderclaw, Snifflehunch, Shovelhelm, and three other unknown dragons. *One Snafflefang named Lump in Valka's sanctuary lost a leg to one of Drago Bludvist's iron traps. * The Snafflefang's horns are similar to a Terrible Terror's, but only red in color. * The Snafflefang's tail bludgeon resembles a thistle. * Although the book 'Guide to the Dragons' stated that the Snafflefang was a Stoker Class dragon, it is actually a Boulder Class dragon, due to its geode diet. * Whenever a Snafflefang's teeth bite into geodes, they leave an interesting leftover, shards of crystal. * The Snafflefang is the first HTTYD 2 dragon to appear in the Riders of Berk comics. Specifically the fifth volume. *The red spots on its skin slightly resemble the pattern of a cow. Gallery Snafflefang.jpeg|Concept Art Snafflefang2.jpeg Snafflefang Fire.png|Snafflefang Fire Animated Known and Unkown Dragons from HTTYD2.gif Snafflefang from Hiccup's Map.png|A Snafflefang from Hiccup's Map Snafflefang.PNG|A Snafflefang compared to a horse in size (noticed that the Snafflefang from the photo is missing boath legs) Snafflefang.jpg|HTTYD 2 Snafflefang trading card $_57(7).JPG $_57(8).JPG Boulder.jpeg|In Guide to the Dragons, Volume 3 tumblr_nqcu6lRcS61un4j3ko4_1280.png|Snafflefang appearing in Riders of Berk comic Titansnafflefang.png|Titan Snafflefang in Dragons: Rise of Berk Titansnafflefangart.png Primal_Snafflefang_-_FB.png|A Primal Snafflefang Defender_Snafflefang.png|Defender Snafflefang Snafflefang-news.jpg|The Snafflefang in School of Dragons Zzzzzz4.jpg Category:Movie Dragons Category:Medium dragons Category:Boulder Class Category:How To Train Your Dragon 2 Dragons Category:School of Dragons Category:Dragons with Venom